1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to doll wigs and more particularly to a method of making a permanently attached doll wig.
2. Background Art
Rooting synthetic hair strands or filaments into the head of a doll to produce various hair styles is old in the doll making art. While such rooted hair provides combing and other hair care play, the ability of such rooted hair to hold or retain other than a preselected style is limited. Moreover, the "body" of such rooted hair style is directly dependent upon the density of the rooting and denser rooting is more difficult and expensive. The difficulty and expense of rooting is further increased when it is desired to produce a wig having different strand lengths or colors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,123 and 4,070,790 disclose combined insertable or attachable supplemental hair pieces with a permanently attached wig to provide variation in styling. However, there remains a need for a method of making a permanent doll wig that provides wigs that are relatively easy for the child to style, have a better holding capability for various child imparted styles and provide a different look from that obtainable by conventional doll wig attaching processes.